Tarea
by Spark Valkov
Summary: Kanon tiene dificultades con su tarea de la universidad, y Radamanthys se ofrece a ayudarlo, pero Kanon no quiere saber nada de ello. Yaoi. Lemon. RxK.


Autor: Spark Clutches  
Título: Tareas  
Tipo: General, romance, humor.  
Resumen: Kanon tiene dificultades con su tarea de la universidad, y Radamanthys se ofrece a ayudarlo, pero Kanon no quiere saber nada de ello.  
Clasificación: Talvez NC-17 porque hay como un lemon...  
Advertencias: Universo Alterno.  
Pareja Principal: Kanon x Radamanthys  
Parejas secundarias: Milo x Camus (mención de)  
Razón: Twin fest 2013! wuuu! y también por la simple razón que no quise hacer mi tarea, y con esperanza que me den copia mañana xD - o al menos tiempo para terminarla  
Dedicatoria: Ah! No se, a todas esas asquerosas tareas que te hacen pensar en mil cosas xD - no relacionadas con ella.  
Comentarios adicionales: Am, yo no se si en todos los países se le llama "borrador" a esa cosa blanca que sirve para borrar lo que uno escribe con lápiz (o lapicero borrable, esos son lo máximo), pero, es eso.  
Estado: Completo/One shot  
Nº de Palabras: 1,547  
Última actualización: 13/06/2013

**La Tarea**

Las hojas crujían, sufrían con el calor que el borrador provocaba en su superficie, que por cierto ya estaba más que desgastada.

– ¡Argh! Malditas ecuaciones, malditas reacciones, ¡no pensé que existiera algo peor! Ah no, ¡pero tenían que mezclar las dos materias que más detesto!

Un Kanon agobiado se desenredaba (aún más) su larga cabellera azul, sentado frente a un escritorio con hojas arrugadas llenas de letras y números, y con la mitad del borrador utilizado por la mesa. Claro que también estaba su mega vaso con capacidad de medio litro con leche chocolatada, basura de lápiz, lápices con la mina quebrada, lapiceros (unos que no sabía si tenían tinta), y todo hecho un desorden sobre una hoja impresa con ciertas instrucciones: Era la guía de ejercicios que el profesor les había dejado hace 2 semanas, para realizarla en vacaciones; vacaciones que terminaban ese domingo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el rubio que ingresaba a la habitación, aún con su atuendo del trabajo.

– No, no pasa nada, mejor vete antes que te empieces a burlar de mí. – Se defendió tapando con parte de su cuerpo lo escrito ilegiblemente.

Radamanthys sonrió, divertido de ver a su pareja portarse tal cual chiquillo con sus deberes escolares.

– Kanon, vamos, te prometo que no me burlaré, al contrario, te voy a ayudar. – Se acercó jalando su silla (si, cada uno tiene su silla) para colocarla a la par de Kanon y empezar a buscar la hoja de instrucciones. – Con razón no entiendes nada, si tienes todo hecho un desorden.

– ¡Ya ves! ¡Ya estás empezando! – agarró el respaldo de la silla del rubio para alejarlo, acto que no fue posible ya que Radamanthys oponía resistencia con sus piernas.

– Jaja, no Kanon, te ayudo, primero, ordena tu lugar para poder tener ordenadas tus ideas. – Sonriendo, se colocó sus lentes que guardaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su camisa.

Y Kanon ordenaba en lo posible, refunfuñando cosas que muy bien podrían ser de Radamanthys, quien paro ayudándolo para descartar ciertos accesorios que no eran de ninguna utilidad.

– Bien, empecemos. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

– Esta… – le señala con el dedo el problema.

– Ah, está fácil. –

– Si, para Radamanthys oh todo poderoso todo es fácil. – Se cruzó de brazos y desvió el rostro.  
– Mira, pon atención, primero tienes que hacer bien la gráfica, ¿Ya la hiciste? –

– Em, si, es esta. – Le muestra una de las hojas con un plano cartesiano torsido y con números al azar.

– Kanon, para entenderlo bien tienes que hacer una buena gráfica, con hojas milimetradas, regla y compás, no estas hojas de color café que se derriten en tu mano. – Se levantó por las dichosas hojas milimetradas y el resto de material.

– Bien, ahora vuelve a graficarlo, pero esta vez mejor.

– Eh… sí, claro… – y ahí estaba, Kanon con regla y lápiz, sin realmente saber por dónde comenzar. Bueno, hizo una cruz, de eso estaba seguro, y luego, dibujó una línea recta. – ¡Ta-da! – se lo mostró sonriente.

– Eh… – observe los garabatos reprobándolos con la expresión de su rostro. – Te enseñaré como graficar, mira, este número –

– Rada, no importa, no quiero hacer dibujos, quiero resolver el problema… ya es noche y quiero irme a dormir. – Terminó su frase con un bostezo y un estiramiento que desnudó su estómago por un momento.

– ¿Qué? Son a penas las 8, y no, tienes que aprender a graficar bien, si fallas desde el principio fallarás en todo. A ver, quítate. – se levantó de su silla, y se inclinó sobre el escritorio, poniéndole bastante ímpetu en la dichosa gráfica.

Kanon, malhumorado y de brazos cruzados, se detuvo a ver bien la escena que estaba frente a él. Radamanthys haciéndole la tarea (al menos el inicio), mientras le restregaba el trasero casi en su cara. Era un acto inconsciente de parte del rubio, él simplemente estaba dibujando en una hoja, inclinándose para estar a la altura de la mesa, sin doblar las rodillas o algo parecido. Y ahí estaban, esos glúteos cubiertos por ese pantalón formal de color café; era una barrera.

Pero no una barrera gruesa.

Su rostro adquirió un semblante de pícaro, y…

– ¡Kanon! ¿Qué haces? – inquirió el rubio.

– ¿Yo? Nada, solo espero que hagas la gráfica. – contestó desviando su mirada, pero sin hacer el esfuerzo de esconder su sonrisa.

– Hm… Como sea. – Se movió un poco de lugar, para alejarse un poco de su acosador; un poco nada más.

– ¡Kanon! – Volteó a verlo. Nuevamente, sentía una presión en sus glúteos, pero esta vez más fuerte.

– Qué… – dijo más que interrogar, sin quitar su mano de lo que, de igual forma, era suyo.

– Me estás tocando… – dijo casi susurrando, serio, sintiendo que aquella mano se movía a sus alrededores.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? – Su sonrisa socarrona era apremiante, no tanto como el silencio y el regreso a la postura inicial del rubio.

La espalda de Radamanthys se mostraba tensa, y cambiante, con cada diferente movimiento y presión que aplicaba la mano de Kanon.

Ahora ya no era solo una, la otra mano se unió al acto maligno, masajeando y rozando las prendas con la piel del rubio, principalmente en la parte delantera del pantalón.

El Cinturón se aflojó, dando libertad para desabotonar y bajar la bragueta del pantalón. Radamanthys se mantenía en su posición, jadeando, jugueteando con el lápiz que tenía en la mano, mientras sentía unas habilidosas manos que desarreglaban su camisa para meterse por debajo de sus calzoncillos.

Su miembro comenzaba a elevarse conforme las caricias continuaban, y con mayor ímpetu al sentir una lengua recorrerle en la base de su espina dorsal.

Los jadeos inundaban la habitación, y más de uno que otro gemido también.

Kanon se levantó, le bajó los pantalones a Radamanthys, y jugueteó un poco con su ropa interior.

– Con esta ropa pareces viejo… – Separó el elastico para luego soltarlo y que rebotara en el cuerpo pálido del inglés. – Mejor te la quitamos. – la bajó hasta las rodillas. La víctima se alarmó.

– Kanon. – Volteó. – Aquí no…. ah… – Su rostro sonrojado, acalorado y con el cabello despeinado, era un aspecto realmente apetitoso para Kanon.

Haciendo caso omiso a las cortas palabras del rubio, sacó su miembro del holgado boxer que portaba y lo frotó contra las pálidas nalgas. Las separó. Radamanthys mordía el lápiz más cercano.

Se produjo la intromisión. Las hojas con garabatos eran aún más arrugadas y destrozadas por el rubio, quien enterraba sus prominentes colmillos en la madera del lapis.

Los vaivenes tomaron un ritmo muy placentero, para ambos, con jadeos y gemidos, la mayoría que se atoraban en la garganta de Radamanthys, quien con su mandíbula presionaba con fuerza aquel lápiz, cada vez que Kanon aumentaba las estocadas.

Con ropa, con zapatos, sudando. Kanon debía levantarse varias veces su playera para que no le estorbara la vista, esa vista que tanto le fascinaba: su piel sutilmente morena con el blanco leche de su amante.

Masturbándolo al compás de sus movimientos, llegaron a la cima de su calentura, expulsando su simiente en los adentros de Radamanthys, y éste, sobre parte de su ropa y la alfombra.  
Al relajarse un poco, Kanon recobró su postura, ahora perezosa, sobre su silla, mientras que las piernas de Ramanthys colapsaron haciéndolo arrodillarse. Aún recuperando el aliento.

– Uf, vaya Rada, si así explicas, no puedo dejar que le des tutorías a nadie más que a mí. – expresó con un antebrazo en su frente, y su miembro aún al aire.

No hubo respuesta, más que la fuerte respiración y algunos quejidos.

– No seas exagerado, si yo hice todo el trabajo.

– Oh no Kanon, ahora es donde comienza el trabajo más difícil… – ante la Mirada desconcertada del otro, sonrió. – Ahora tienes tarea extra, y tienes que dejar esta alfombra como nueva. – Le recalcó el 'por qué' al levantarse luego de ponerse a medias la ropa.

– ¿¡Qué!? Eso… ¡Eso no es justo! – Se defendió, observando que realmente había mucho que limpiar en la dichosa alfombra de algodón egipcio y demás.

– Yo no hice nada, quien comenzó fuiste tú. – Se dirigió a la puerta de salida. – ¡Ah! Y apúrate antes que se seque, si no te costar más trabajo.

– Hey, ayúdame, si es tuyo… ¡Rada! ¿A dónde vas?

– A dormer… ya tengo… – bostezó, estirándose y sosteniéndose los pantalones para evitar que se le cayeran. – … sueño. Ah, que cansancio, ¡buenas noches! – Y se retiró escuchando la alegata detrás de sí. Alegata que le causaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

-o-o-o-o-o- Al día siguiente

– ¿Cómo te fue? – Cuestionó Radamanthys al momento de la cena familiar frente al televisor.

– ¿Con qué? – Preguntó con comida en la boca.

– Con tu tarea. –

– Ah… bien, Milo me dio copia. – Siguió comiendo sus alimentos tranquilamente, mientras Radamanthys lo miraba incrédulo.

– ¿Milo? ¿En serio? Vamos Kanon, si é les un reverend idiota. –

– Si, pero su novio, Camus, no… ah, que por cierto había examen y también me ayudaron en eso. – sonrió y levantó su pulgar a manera de aprovación. – ¿A caso no soy genial? –

– ¿Genial? ¿De dónde? – Sonrió al corroborar cada vez más el narzicismo de su amante.

– Cumplo con mis responsabilidades, llego a trabajar temprano y también le cumplo a mi hombre, ¡uf! ¡Y no fácil complacer a todos! –

Radamanthys no dijo nada más, se limitó a seguir comiendo, corroborando cada día que sí, su novio era muy narzicista.

Fin.


End file.
